Tools
So you want to be a papercrafter? This page presents a brief overview of the tools you're likely to need. At the bare minimum, you'll want at least one option from each of the main categories. To get the best results, you'll also want to invest in the items listed in the "Other Essential Tools" section. Printers Though it is possible to buy papercraft kits pre-printed, the bulk of the papercraft kits available for the gaming scene are provided digitally, and so you'll need some way of getting that art onto the paper of your choice. This is a quick overview of the primary options available to you for printing. Each printing method has distinct advantages and disadvantages, and the printing method you opt for will also dictate which kinds of paper and cardstock you'll be able to use. Ink-jet printers Ink-jet write up Laser printers Laser printer write up Printing services Printing services write up Cutting tools Knives Knife write up Scissors Scissors write up Electronic cutting machines Electronic Cutting Machines are computer-controlled crafting devices that drag a tool around a surface. For papercrafting purposes, that tool may be a small craft knife blade or an embossing tool that assists in scoring. While by no means essential for making print-and-play products, they can be a dramatic time saver, and can provide consistently excellent quality cuts. Not all products are immediately compatible with cutting machines, and not all cutting machines have the same capabilities, so make sure to understand what it is you hope to do. Asking an experienced user or buying from a store that is knowledgeable and willing to accept returns are both good ideas. Scoring tools Embossing tool Embossing tool write up Bone knife Bone knife write up Ball point pen Ball point pen write up Glues and tape Glues Glue stick Glue stick Liquid paper glue Liquid paper glue PVA (White glue/Elmer's glue) PVA Superglue Superglue Hot glue Hot glue Rubber cement/contact adhesive Rubber cement Spray glue Spray glues such as 3M Super77 or Elmer's CraftBond can be an expedient, if somewhat expensive, method for coating an entire surface with adhesive. Not to be confused with a repositionable spray adhesive, this type of glue can provide a permanent bond without warping or bleeding through the paper. Spray glues can be messy, and should always be used in a well ventilated area. To protect work surfaces, consider creating a spray box. Take a large cardboard box and lay an open magazine or catalog inside it. Place the pieces you need to spray onto a page of the magazine. If the pieces are small (for example, the fronts and backs of paper miniatures) begin by using short, light bursts of spray to make sure the pieces don't get blown around on the page. Follow up with a light spray that coats all of the pieces. Assemble the pieces while the glue is still very tacky for best results. If the glue dries too much, the bond won't be as strong and may separate. Press the pieces together, using a brayer or some other technique, and let dry. Once the magazine page is too sticky to reuse, simply flip to a new page in the magazine and repeat. Eventually, the magazine can be thrown away and replaced. Double-sided tape Double-sided tape write up Other essential tools Brayer A roller used to apply firm and even pressure while gluing two pieces together to ensure a proper bond.It's particularly useful for large flat sections. If you don't have one, then a rolling pin will also do the trick, but less precisely. Metal ruler When aiming for a model that is both neat and precise, a metal ruler will help you to get perfectly straight cuts and scores. Metal rulers are typically made from aluminum or stainless steel, and they're preferred to cheaper plastic rulers because they won't be damaged when a sharp blade is drawn along their edge. Cutting mat A self-healing rubber cutting mat will protect your work surfaces from getting carved up by the sharp blades you'll use to cut out all the paper pieces, and they'll also help you to get cleaner cuts by reducing the risk of your blade slipping. Tweezers Tweezers are handy when working with very fiddly components on a complex or very small model. Not only will they allow for precision placement of small components, but they're also very useful for applying firm pressure to difficult-to-reach tabs while gluing components in place. Felt-tip markers We use markers to color in the white edges of our paper panels. This helps to make the finished model look a lot neater and more professional. A black felt-tip marker will cover most of your edging needs, but it's also handy to have a variety of other colors to allow for more subtle edging.Category:How To